Related By Love, Not Blood (HIATUS)
by lauren6498
Summary: Lux joined Dom's crew when she was only 17. She had been racing for a year when Dom found her in his garage looking for tools. She'd been with them for three years when Brian Spilner came into the picture and screwed everything up.


Prologue Part 1 (2001)

I held my breath as I accidentally bumped a socket wrench onto the ground. It was about two in the morning and I had been racing all night. After a particular race I heard a ringing coming from my car and upon checking under the hood, I found out my fuel line was jacked up.

I waited a couple minutes before moving again, moving around a toolbox silently and heading towards the door with the three tools I needed. Of course, that was before I heard footsteps behind me and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on a couch and I noticed that it was the same couch I had almost tripped on in the garage. As I sat up, I felt a jarring pain in my head indicating that I had been hit by something and that was the reason I had passed out.

"Who are you?" a masculine voice asked, and I glanced up in surprise. The man standing in front of me was muscular, tan, and bald. He wore a wife beater and a chain around his neck. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he had a stony look on his face. All in all, he looked terrifying to me.

"L-Lux," I stammered. "Who are you?"

"Name's Dom. I own this garage," he replied. I nodded slightly, biting my lip. "Mind telling me why you were stealing my tools?"

"I wasn't stealing them!" I cried, jumping up before swaying and sitting back down. "I was only going to use them for a little and then bring them back."

"What did you need them for?" Dom interrogated, his stance not changing.

"Why should I tell you?" I exclaimed. The other sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Because I own this garage and unless you tell me, I'm calling the cops," he told me. I glared at the floor.

"Fuel line on my car's jacked up," I mumbled, looking at the ground. I did not know why, but Dom somehow had the same affect that my brother on me, before he left of course.

"How?" he asked, moving to sit on a desk chair.

"Dunno," I muttered, still not looking up at him, and he sighed.

"Look, I don't want to call the cops, but I will," Dom threatened.

"Fine, I was racing tonight and almost got put into a wall. When I swerved to avoid, something must've happened," I told him.

"So you're a racer." It wasn't a question but more of a statement. I nodded at the floor, counting the number of specks on the floor.

"How long you been driving?"

"Driving or racing? Because there's a difference."

"Both," Dom replied.

"I've been driving since I was twelve, so five years, and racing since I was sixteen, so one year," I mumbled.

"You've been driving since you were twelve? Wow," Dom commented incredulously. I shrugged, glancing up briefly to see him studying me before quickly dropping my gaze again.

"Well, let's take a look at your car then," he announced, standing up. I stared up at him, surprised, jumping up off the couch.

"Uh, w-what?"

"Let's take a look at your car," Dom repeated and my eyes widened.

"R-really?"

"Yes, so show me before I change my mind." I nodded hastily and rushed out of the garage to where my car was parked.

It was a Ford Maverick that had been completely upgraded. My brother and his friends had made everything better. The engine, intake, exhaust, gearbox, flywheel, suspension, tires, and body had been outfitted to get the maximum out of the car. My favorite additions were the ones I had done myself after my brother left he car in my hands: Two nitrous tanks and decaling on the body. The Maverick was my baby, and my home.

"You did all this?" Dom inquired after we popped the hood.

"Not all of it. My brother and his friends did most of it a while back. I've only replaced a few parts with better ones in the past year," I replied, glancing down at the engine.

We didn't talk much as Dom looked at my fuel line. He occasionally asked me for a tool and I would hand it to him as he replaced the line. I think he checked over the rest of the engine too before telling me to turn it over. I did, and the ringing was gone meaning the problem was fixed.

"Thanks," I said after shutting of the car. I reached over to the glove box and pulled out a small wad of cash. "How much do I owe you?" Dom held up a hand.

"Nothin'," he told me.

"Are you sure?' I asked and he nodded. Sighing, I returned the cash to the glove box and stepped out of the car to thank him again. When I got out, I noticed him looking through the window to my backseat with a strange look on his face.

I knew what he saw. He saw a pillow, a blanket spread across the seat, and a duffle bag set on the floor. I moved to block his view to the window and stuck my hand out.

"Thanks for not calling the cops. And for helping me with the fuel line," I thanked him and he shook my hand, nodding.

"Are you living out of your car?" Dom demanded and I nodded slightly, biting the inside of my cheek. "Why?"

"Got tired of my dad and left," I replied simply. When my mom died, my dad turned on my brother and me. He kept me safe from most of our dad's beatings, but after my brother left, I got it all and then some.

"How about you crash at my place for the night?" Dom offered. I must have looked hesitant because he added to his offer. "I don't live alone. You could sleep on the couch and have breakfast in the morning."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I told him. He shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something down.

"Well, if you ever need a place to crash or a little food, you can come here. Door's always open," Dom said, handing me the slip of paper with an address on it. I took it and glanced down, nodding.

"Okay," I replied quietly.

"See you around, Lux."

"See you around, Dom."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I could barely see straight, my tears blurring my eyes. It was about two in the morning and I had stopped by my house to grab some clothes I left and my dad had been there. Everything happened pretty fast, but I knew that it would haunt me forever.

The first chance of leverage I got, I escaped and ran. I made it to my car and sped away before he could catch me, but I was still a mess. It was storming outside, and freezing cold. Even with the small blanket in the back, I knew I would be cold if I stayed in my car. But I had nowhere to go.

I pulled off to the side of the road and laid my head on my hands that gripped the wheel, shoulders shaking as I sobbed. It was then that I noticed the slip of paper half hidden under the driver's seat. It had been three weeks since I had gotten caught in Dom's garage and he gave me his address, but it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Was I desperate enough to go? Was I desperate enough to sleep on a stranger's couch? The answer was yes.

My phone navigated me to a somewhat nice neighborhood. Dom's was a two-story house with a long driveway leading to the back where a shed stood. A long line of cars was parked in that driveway and a couple more were on the street in front of the house. That meant a lot of people were there, even though the house was completely dark.

I cut the engine off and got out, locking the car. I didn't move from my spot as I contemplated going in. The rain suddenly down pouring made me groan and sprint towards the house and onto the porch before I got soaked to the bone.

Dom had told me that the door was always unlocked, and true to his word, it was when I tried it. I made sure to be extremely quiet as I tiptoed into the entryway. The living room was on the right and a staircase on the left with a long hallway in the middle.

Quietly, I made my way over to the couch, managing to avoid tripping on the coffee table, and laid down. It was one of the comfiest couches I had ever laid on. I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover my body and tucked my somewhat damp jacket under my head to use as a pillow before falling into a quick sleep.

A hand shook my shoulder and I jolted awake, flying up into a sitting position. I swung my gaze around the room before it came to a stop on a man. Dom. He hadn't really changed in three weeks, except that he had a small knowing look in his eyes.

"I see you accepted my offer," he stated and I nodded. "You want some breakfast?" I nodded again and followed him to the kitchen.

"Bacon? Eggs? Toast? Any preference?" he inquired and I shook my head. We didn't converse much while he made the food, waiting until we were both seated with a plate to talk.

"So, what happened to your face?" Dom asked. I mentally face palmed at the fact that I hadn't covered it with makeup before going to sleep.

"Uh, my dad," I replied, watching my fork push food around my plate. He stayed silent as if waiting for me to continue. "I was a dumbass and decided to go home to grab something. I thought he was going to be at work, but he was there. Heard me come in." I flashed back for a moment to when I saw him before Dom's knife squeaking against his plate pulled me out of it.

"I don't think you should go back there again," he suggested, even though it sounded more like an order. I shrugged and took a bite of bacon.

"I have stuff there. Things that are important to me. And a bed. I'm getting messed up from sleeping in my car," I explained sadly, glancing up. Dom looked to be deep in thought as he ate. Deciding that I had overstayed my welcome, I pushed my chair back.

"Well, thanks for letting me crash and for breakfast. I gotta run," I said, moving to leave when Dom's voice stopped me.

"You could stay here," he offered. I was frozen in place for a moment before turning around slowly.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, voice shaking.

"Come live here with me and my crew. We're a family. There's an extra bedroom upstairs, and we could use another mechanic if you wanted a job," Dom explained, watching me carefully as if judging my reaction.

"Why? Why are you offering me this? I broke into your garage, tried to steal tools, then came and slept on your couch and took your food."

"Because you need a family. Everyone needs a family," he replied simply. "It's your choice either way."

"Can I have a moment to think about it?" Dom nodded and I sat down on the couch. I sat for a couple moments.

"Yes, I'll come live here."

**Thanks for reading. I realize it's been forever since I updated this story, but I re-uploaded this prologue with a couple small changes. Part 2 should be coming soon. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! xoxo -Lauren**


End file.
